Blood Runs Cold
by Mistylightdakitteh
Summary: This is the sequel to Black Holes and Revelations. 10 moons have past since the cats of the tribe have returned from the clans, but something terrible has happened. A deadly illness is spreading like fire, and the cats are forced to return to the clans for help, but many secrets will be told that shouldn't have ever been told, and one cat is holding the greatest one of all...
1. introduction

I really want to start the sequel to Black Holes and Revelations (BHAR) and I decided that writing is more important than school so… Here we go! If you want to join my BHAR map go to my YouTube Channel which is xXEcho_ PawsXx and join it! OWO

Introduction

The starlit tom with bright orange fur gazed out across the starlit fields as a mew cut off his thoughts.

"Firestar…" Firestar flicked his ginger tail and whirled around to see his daughter, a brown tabby she-cat named Leafpool, and a sleek dark grey tom by the name of Crowfeather. "Yes?" Firestar meowed as Crowfeather glared at him. "We have sensed something… Strange in the star cats of the Cloud Watchers." Crowfeather meowed as two cats, one with red-cream tabby fur and the other, a dark grey she-cat, drew out from behind a bramble bush. "Ruby! Petal! I thought I saw the last of both of you during the second great battle!" Firestar exclaimed as the red-cream tabby, Ruby, flicked her shredded ears.

"Our Tribes are in danger…" Ruby trailed off as she gazed through a clearing in the skies. They gazed down, too see a frail black and white tom with a grey muzzle sitting around a newly overturned stone and dirt patch, eyes closed tightly. "Drew…" The dark grey she-cat, Petal, breathed as her eyes filled with worry. "We have a severe illness called Fog Breath going around both Tribes. But, some cats haven't gotten sick…" Petal meowed after her worried mew as she cleared the image away as another clear image appeared. The cats could make out only faces of a blue-grey tabby, a ginger cat, a grey tabby, a speckled golden tabby, a grey and white cat and others that seemed so familiar…

"The chosen ones that saved the clans from pure evil!" Leafpool gasped as Ruby nodded. "Yes. Sirius is still going strong despite his age, and the others have grown into great cats." Ruby pointed to where the cats where now. Every cat saw Sirius, looking extremely skinny and frail compared to how he was about 10 moons before when he and the others left the clans. He limped on his hind paw and seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing, but his muscles still ripped under his still well-kept pelt. He stopped at two shapes, which they realized where Sirius's two adopted sons, Bleak and Claw. Bleak looked older with broader shoulders and a very thickset body, but Claw looked very skinny and sick, his legs wobbling. They saw two young she-kit's, wrestling in the pale sunlight. Snow began to fall as a she-cat with grey and white fur and a green shard walked over to the kits, and licked their fur. They smiled as they saw a cream tabby and his darker tabby sister walking in, their fur bristling a bit due to the cold.

Once the vision faded, Firestar and the other two clan cats gazed at Ruby and Petal, as Crowfeather meowed, "They look fine."

"Their friends and kin are dying, though. They need help." Petal mewed as her amber eyes brightened. "They need your help." Ruby meowed as she angled her meow to Leafpool, as the former medicine cat gasped, "They can't travel all the way back here! They'll die!"

"But they need too!" A young voice called as a golden tabby she-cat appeared from the field, her green eyes slits. "Hello, Goldenbreeze!" Leafpool meowed as Ruby smiled.

"Mindy is right." Ruby swept her gaze to Mindy/Goldenbreeze as she meowed, "Send a message to either Sirius or Willy. They will travel here."

Cats

Oak Tribe

Leader: Leaf –brown tom with grey eyes and long claws

Lead Trainers

Sirius –now frail and skinny blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes, lead fight trainer

Leopard Claws –huge golden tom with darker spots around head, a striped tail and bright green eyes, lead hunter trainer

Healer: Tear Whisker –young black she-cat, blue eyes

Fighters

Silver Belles –silver tabby she-cat with purple-pink eyes

Willy –thick furred cream tabby tom with blue eyes

Bleak –lanky grey tabby tom with blue eyes Trainee: Holly –white she-cat, green eyes

Claw –scrawny ginger tom, blue eyes

Fallen Shard –grey and white she-cat with a piece of broken shard laced around her neck and green eyes (mother to Poinsettia and Lucky)

Poinsettia –young red-brown she-cat with ginger marks under her eyes and green-yellow eyes

Lucky –young black she-cat with a white chest and dark green eyes

Hunters

Swift –golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mist –grey tom with black paws and bright amber eyes

Blizzard –pure white she-cat, blue eyes Trainee: Silky –silky furred grey and black she-cat, dark orange eyes

Poppy –thin brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ash –grey tom with pale green eyes and long claws

Soul–pink-cream she-cat with bright green eyes and white points (muzzle, tail tip, paws, ears)

Taka –dark grey tabby tom with broad shoulders and bright yellow eyes

Elders

Drew –old black and white tom with a thin pelt and dark yellow eyes

Whisker –grey and brown she-cat with dark tabby stripes and bright blue eyes

Shade Tribe

Leader: Frost –all white tom with scars down his back and dark orange eyes

Lead Trainers

Opal –tortoiseshell and white she-cat with scars on her neck and bright amber eyes, lead fight trainer

Ginger –bright ginger tom with a very long tail and a thin pelt and bright green eyes, lead hunter trainer

Healer: Justice –grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Fighters

Sleet –black tom with grey marks on his legs and bright orange eyes

Amber –dark ginger she-cat with black ears and blue eyes

Tall Willows –tall pale grey she-cat with long legs and green eyes

Lichen –dark brown tom and with blue eyes

Icy –blue-grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Hunters

Primrose –old cream tabby she-cat with blue-purple eyes

Muddy –dark brown tom with cream paws and dark amber eyes

Storm –black and white tom with blue eyes

Raven –bright orange she-cat with green eyes (mother to Harper)

Harper –light brown tabby tom-kit with red-brown eyes

Elders

King –elderly brown tom with a skinny tail and bright blue eyes

Lizard –brown she-cat, grey muzzle with white whiskers and dark orange eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirius slinked into the snow, which was rather deep. Claws tore into his belly with hunger as he strained to look for prey. _No prey, no cure. We're going to all die soon…_Sirius thought as he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to see a ginger tom with blue eyes, who seemed twice as skinny.

"Claw! What are you doing here!?" Sirius growled, fluffing out his blue grey fur. Claw flicked his shredded ear as he meowed, "I need to hunt. I won't let my family starve."

Sirius nodded as he laid his tail on his "son's" shoulder. "I'm sure Fallen Shard, Lucky, Poinsettia, Bleak and I will be fine." Sirius remarked as Claw nodded. The two headed back to camp, to get out of the cold. At camp, may cats where in their dens, except for a cream tabby tom with blue eyes, who was talking to a young black she-cat. "Willy, Tear Whisker. You both should get out of the cold." Sirius meowed as the black she-cat, the Healer Tear Whisker, turned around. "Look who's talking." She snorted. Sirius rolled his eyes at the young healer, but turned to Willy. The young tom with now tall and broad shouldered, but even though he towered over Sirius, the older tom still had pure control over him.

"Your fur isn't thick, Willy." Sirius meowed as Willy puffed out his fur. "It's thick!"

"No, you're fluffy. My pelt, turns out, is very thick." Sirius meowed as he added, "Where is Leaf?"

Willy shuffled in his paws as he heard the name Leaf. Leaf was the leader and Willy's father, but every cat feared Leaf. "In his den."

"Claw, tell Leaf we found nothing. I'm going to rest." Sirius meowed as the younger tom bounded over to the leaders den. Sirius walked into his den, which was at a far corner of camp, and laid down in his nest. The sun was setting as a cold breeze howled overhead. Sirius yawned as he fell asleep.

He awoke in the tundra, the snow he was once slinking in, gone. He glanced around and saw stars sparkling on the ground. Sirius smiled as he walked around, enjoying the warm sun rays and starlight. He saw the stars open up, then they suddenly formed a cat. She had long fur, which as brown and white, her blue eyes piercing into the darkness. She was lying down on a mossy nest, and she had three young kits at her belly, all looking bigger than they should be.

"I am showing you this for a reason." A voice startled Sirius as he whirled around to a see a golden tabby she-cat. "Mindy." He meowed as the she-cat sat beside him. "Remember her?"

Sirius leaned closer and recognized a distinctive brown patch around the she-cat's right eye. "L-Lilyheart!?" He meowed as Mindy nodded. "And her new kits, Silverkit, Nightkit and Frostkit." Mindy pointed to each kit as Sirius blinked. "Something you need is in ThunderClan. You need to return to the clans, right away!" Mindy meowed as Sirius gaze flickered.

"How important is this?" He growled as Mindy whirled around, green eyes blazing. "It's an herb that will heal the tribe! You will all die if you don't get it!" Mindy growled as Sirius gazed back at Lilyheart, whose body was fading.

"And, some things where left behind… That all of you must recover." Mindy meowed as she began to fade a bit. Her eyes glowed brightly. "You all leave tomorrow." Mindy added as she completely faded from Sirius's vision.

He awoke to a cough from across camp. The snow was blowing in the wind as Sirius saw Fallen Shard and Claw, both eating parts of a small deer. Fallen Shard angled her ears at Sirius as she meowed, "Did you receive a dream? About… going back to the clans?"

Sirius nodded as Claw mewed, "Bramblestar visited me, and Leafpool visited Fallen Shard. Bleak or anyone else has awoke yet…"

Bleak had walked over, Willy and Dash following. "Did anyone tell any of you to journey back to the clans?" Bleak asked as all the cats as they all nodded, as Poinsettia and Lucky walked over.

"A cat talked to both of us! She was made of stars!" Lucky exclaimed as her dark green eyes lit up. Poinsettia nodded as she shyly mewed, "Her name was Blizzardmist… That's a strange name!"

Bleak froze as he stared at his young nieces. Blizzardmist, his warrior mate who died in a battle. She was expecting his kits but they were never born, only to see the stars of StarClan and never to meet their father alive. "She's very kind, though." Bleak meowed, his voice cracking. "I guess we are going to the clans then…" Sirius meowed as the cats looked at each other.

Sirius had told Leaf (the leader) about the message and they would leave as soon as possible. Sirius turned to Bleak, Claw, Fallen Shard, Willy, Dash, Poinsettia and Lucky and meowed, "It takes about 3 months to get there. As long as we only rest for about 3 hours, we should beat the fall and winter months." The cats nodded as they turned to everyone and said goodbye. The looked at camp one last time before the started on their long journey…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The warm air was fading as Sirius climbed over a large outcrop on a mountain peak. Willy scrambled after him as the others followed. Far below, they could make out a large lake and some moor lands, the rest foggy in the early fall air. "We beat winter and fall!" Claw meowed to Fallen Shard, who seemed completely focused on the lake.

The next day, they reached to edge of the moor lands, and recognized tall oaks and birches beyond a small stream. The scent of ThunderClan washed over them as Sirius walked into the forest. Claw flanked him as the tom looked up.

"Do you think they will remember us?" Claw asked, his blue eyes flashing with a bit of worry. Sirius looked at the trees. _Will they recognize us?_

Suddenly, a yowl sounded as a dark silver-white tabby she-cat with light amber eyes exploded from behind a bush and hissed, "Who are you?" Suddenly, a gasp sounded.

"W-Whispstar!" A silver and white she-cat meowed from behind a bush as two more cats drew from the thickets. "Ivypool? Is that…" A golden tabby tom trailed off as a black and white tom followed, eyes bright.

"Ivypool, Lionblaze, Toadstep." Sirius addressed them as the dark silver tabby she-cat hissed, "Who is he!?"

"Sorry about my apprentice," Ivypool purred. "Silverpaw, Whispstar. Whispstar, Silverpaw." Ivypool added as Silverpaw flicked her ear. "Whispstar? A leader! Cherrystar's leader, though!" The puzzled she-cat meowed as Ivypool explained the entire prophecy and why they came to the clans in the first place. "He named Cherrystar deputy, and only after two moons, he had to return to his tribe." Ivypool eyed Sirius.

"Why are you back?" Ivypool asked as Sirius looked at her. "We need to speak with Cherrystar." He meowed urgently as the cats walked into the forest.

In camp, many cats looked very surprised to see the cats again. Sirius saw Whitewing, a white she-cat, talking to a tortoiseshell she-cat, both looking older. "Whispstar!" A molted brown tabby tom called as a ginger she-cat stepped beside him.

"Cherrystar…" Sirius meowed as the new leader smiled.

"We thought you would never return! You remember Crawlingclaw, he was Crawlingpaw when you left. Now he's my deputy. Whitewing stepped down." Cherrystar meowed as Crawlingclaw dipped his head.

Suddenly, a voice sounded. "It's him?" Sirius whirled around to see a grey tabby tom with blind eyes, a young brown tabby tom beside him, looking confused. "Jayfeather." Sirius meowed as he dipped his head to the grey tabby, who placed his tail on the younger tom. "This is Blazepaw, my new apprentice." Jayfeather meowed as Blazepaw flicked his ear.

"We welcome you back, Whispstar." A mew sounded as an old ginger she-cat who limped over, her now grizzled muzzle twitching. "Sandstorm!" Sirius meowed as the she-cat nodded.

"My name isn't Whispstar anymore." Sirius meowed as he glared up at Cherrystar. "I recognize Sootspring, Clawswipe, Dashfeather, Fallen Shard and Robinpaw. Who are these young kits?" She asked as she flicked her tail to where Lucky and Poinsettia where looking up at the leader. Claw nudged his daughters forward as he meowed, "Relax. They won't hurt you."

"I'm Lucky, and that's Poinsettia." Lucky mewed, her black fur bristling a bit. Fallen Shard walked over as she purred, "Cherrystar, are we welcome here?"

The ginger tabby she-cat nodded. "Yes, of course."

Sirius gathered some moss and made a nest in the elders den. He was going to sleep there, since the den only had Spiderleg, Sandstorm and Whitewing living in it. He sat beside Spiderleg as the now frail black tom rasped, "So you can still travel without getting achy?" Sirius nodded as he meowed, "Yes. It was easy, since it is leaf-fall."

Sirius slept in really late, since Sandstorm kept him up with her snoring. He walked outside and saw a patrol leaving camp as he looked around. Suddenly, something crashed into Sirius, knocking him over. "Sorry!" A cream and white she-cat meowed, as she looked at him.

"I'm Frostpaw!" The she-cat meowed as Sirius looked at her. She had bright blue eyes, just like Lilyheart. "I'm Sirius…" Sirius meowed as a black tom with silver ears bounded up, his amber eyes narrow. "Frostpaw, did you say sorry to…" He was cut off as Silverpaw appeared and slammed into Sirius. Silverpaw scrambled up as a meow sounded.

"Say you're sorry." Sirius whirled around as he saw a familiar brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Lilyheart. "I did, mom!" Frostpaw meowed as Silverpaw looked at Lilyheart as she mewed, "Sorry."

Once the young cats left, Lilyheart looked up at Sirius. "They drive me insane!" She mewed as Sirius smirked. "How old?"

"About ten moons. Their names are Nightpaw, Frostpaw and Silverpaw." Lilyheart meowed as she flicked her ear. "I'm so happy their out of my fur though! Their mentors can deal with them for a little while." Lilyheart purred as she looked at Sirius once more.

"I have to go." She meowed, her voice suddenly sounding full of grief. She walked away, into the warriors den, as Sirius looked at his paws. _Why is she so sad? She has a family now and she should be happy… _He thought as he suddenly felt a tail on his shoulder.

"It's been very rough for her. Her mate is gone and her kits disrespect her a lot now, since she won't tell them about their father or where he went." It was Cherrystar, as she looked down at the tom. The leader walked away, leaving Sirius to think. He looked around and started out of camp for a walk. He wanted to see something.

Sirius scaled a tree as he looked around. _Where is it? _He thought as his eyes darted around, searching the ground for something important. Suddenly, he saw some overturned patches of dirt, where cats had been buried. _No… Its beyond this. In the clearing… _Shivers went down Sirius's spine as he walked faster into the forest. Then, something looked too familiar.

It was a small clearing, with trees, dying and crisscrossed with claw marks in the rotting bark. The grass which was once covered in blood, now growing strongly with little bright green stubbles. So peaceful now… Once dark and a place where two cats perished.

Then, Sirius ran over to a tree, where a small dip in the earth housed a grave, with a tuft of golden fur half buried, to show who was buried here. Mindy's grave. Sirius's heart almost broke as he put a paw on the grave. _I never thought I would be here again, Mindy. But, I'm here. You're not alone. _Sirius thought as he looked at the sky, bright blue.

_You're being mourned greatly back at home. We miss you every day at home, mainly your brother. _Sirius thought again as he stepped back from the grave. A flower had grown, and he pressed his muzzle to it. _Mindy… I miss you… Guide my paw steps, please. _

Here's the cats for ThunderClan

Leader: Cherrystar –ginger tabby she-cat

Deputy: Crawlingclaw –molted brown tabby tom Apprentice: Nightpaw

Medicine cat: Jayfeather –blind grey tabby tom Apprentice: Blazepaw

Warriors

Poppyfrost –calico she-cat, with a grey muzzle

Toadstep –black and white tom

Lionblaze –golden tabby tom

Ivypool –silver and white tabby she-cat Apprentice: Silverpaw

Dovewing –pale grey she-cat

Lilyheart –brown and white tabby she-cat

Snowscreech –white tom Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Ambershine –ginger she-cat

Slatefoot –dark brown she-cat Apprentice: Brightpaw

Rainheart –molted grey she-cat Apprentice: Frostpaw

Flamerunner –ginger tom

Rivershine –small black she-cat

Archfang –pale grey tom Apprentice: Barkpaw

Slightfeather –dark grey and white she-cat

Shywhisker –shy grey tabby tom

Sirius –blue grey tabby tom, former loner, with amber eyes

Claw –scrawny ginger tom, former loner

Bleak –grey tabby tom, former loner

Fallen Shard –grey and white she-cat with a piece of cracked green shard laced around her neck, former loner

Dash –spotted golden-brown tom with fluffy fur, former loner

Willy –cream tabby tom, former loner

Apprentices

Blazepaw –small brown tabby tom

Brightpaw –white tabby she-cat, dark black stripes

Starlingpaw –ginger and black tabby tom

Barkpaw –dark brown tabby tom with grey paws

Silverpaw –dark silver-grey tabby she-cat

Nightpaw –black tom, silver ears

Frostpaw –cream and white she-cat

Queens

Darkstorm –dark grey-black she-cat, brown eyes (mate to Archfang, mother to Willowkit, Dustkit, Blizzardkit and Flightkit)

Kits

Willowkit –pale brown tabby she-kit

Dustkit –big dark grey-brown tom

Blizzardkit –snowy white she-kit

Flightkit –tiny grey tom

Elders

Spiderleg –black tom, brown chest

Whitewing –white she-cat

Sandstorm –very old ginger she-cat


End file.
